La Traición de la Pasión
by Makoto Sagae
Summary: Un sólo toque, le atrajo una felicidad indescriptible. Una sóla mirada, le atrajo algo preciado para ella. Una sóla palabra, le atrajo una razón para existir. Vuela, pequeño pajarito, vuela. Un sólo toque, le atrajo desgracia y repulsión. Una sóla mirada, le atrajo remordimiento y paranoia. Una sóla palabra, le atrajo celosa confusión. Vuela, pequeño cuervo, vuela. ¿Y a tí? -Weiss
1. 01: Sentimientos incomprensibles

"Una sonrisa tuya, sólo una sonrisa más te pido: tan cálida y desbordante; una caricia tuya, una caricia de delicada ternura y llena de afecto; una mirada tuya, con esos bellos ojos celestes que suelen hipnotizarme sin salida alguna; un beso tuyo, tan dulces como la miel y labios suaves como seda; y... un "Te amo" tuyo, el cual me expresa a cada momento del día que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Pero, lo que más anhelo de ti ahora es... una presencia tuya, la que erradique esta profunda soledad y ocupe el frío lugar que dejaste en mi corazón. Si tan sólo hubiera estado el día en que te fuiste de mi lado, quizás hubiera impedido ese fatídico momento. Te amo y siempre lo haré, incluso aún después de la muerte, en donde nos reencontraremos muy pronto."

Leo con atención, sin despegar la vista ni un sólo segundo del libro entre mis manos. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que a Blake le gusta leer este tipo de libros?

Oh, saludos, mi nombre es Weiss Schnee: futura heredera de la compañía de Dust Schnee. Ya hace tiempo que llegué a Beacon para lograr ser una Cazadora, aún ante la negativa de mi padre; yo vine con un objetivo en mente, el cual sigue siendo ser una Cazadora por el bien público y enaltecer el apellido Schnee más allá del implemento del Dust. Pero... hay algo que me ha mantenido en las nubes últimamente, lo cual tiene nombre: Ruby Rose. En serio, no sé lo que pasa con esa chica: es extrovertida, tonta, irresponsable, tonta, a veces le falta algo de sentido común, tonta; pero, también tiene sus virtudes y he de admitir que es una gran líder, aún con sus defectos.

Mi punto aquí es que, siendo líder y compañera de equipo, mi relación con ella no ha ido muy bien que digamos; es decir, el tener peleas cada cinco minutos ya es exagerado, además de que ha empezado a insultarme a mí y al apellido de mi familia. ¡Soporto el que me insultes, Ruby Rose, pero nadie habla así de mi familia! ¡Es inaceptable!

\- ¡Chiquilla maleducada! - Exclama dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

A pesar de ello: me agrada. Como persona, es alguien en quien podrías confiar y está lista para ofrecerle ayuda a cualquiera; como compañera, tiene un lado protector hacia sus camaradas no dejando que lleguen a salir lastimados; como amiga, es a quien le revelarías tu más temoso secreto sin miedo a que sea divulgado; y, como mujer...

\- Si viera a Ruby como una mujer más que nada, yo... - Dirigiendo su mano a su entrepierna.

Me es difícil de explicar, pero cada que pienso en Ruby algo en lo más profundo de mí es encendido, como una llama ardiente que es avivada por el fino viento. Y... una "pequeña" cosa toma forma en el proceso. Lo sé, debo admitirlo: ¡me excita mucho Ruby! Sueño despierta pensando en cómo sería tenerla desnuda en mi cama: sumisa y amordazada; domando cada parte de ella y degustando con exquisitez su profana intimidad. Viniéndome dentro de ella, dándole estocadas por donde pueda y donde quiera, depositando mi esencia en esa sucia boca que tiene y, no menos importante, dejando una marca que trascienda dando entender que ella es sólo mía.

Un sueño imposible a lo mejor, lo cual no pasa más que ser una simple fantasía sexual. Pero... si pudiese, al menos un poco, ¿ella me aceptaría? Es decir, no sé nada acerca de los sentimientos de Ruby, y estoy segura de que sólo me ve como una amiga más; ni siquiera yo sé con exactitud lo que siento por ella, me es confuso saber si lo que siento es sentimental o sexual: la odio, y la quiero al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se deba a ese libro que leí...

\- O puede que haya enloquecido. Jeje...

Me rio a lo bajo por los problemas que yo misma me presento, como esperando que la respuesta entre por aquella puerta.

¡¡ZAS!!

\- ¡Weiss! - Entra ruidosamente Ruby a la habitación.

\- ¡AH, ¿qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué razón entras así a la habitación?

\- Oh, no es por nada. Sólo te estaba buscando.

\- Y, ahora que me encontraste, ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas la libreta que te presté el otro día?

\- Ahm, sí.

\- La necesito ahora.

\- Ok, espera un poco.

¿Tanto ruido por una simple libreta? No lo puedo creer. Además, ¿qué modos son esos para pedir las cosas? Al menos pudo haber dicho "por favor" en lugar de atacarme con esa seriedad que últimamente le ha caracterizado; en serio, Ruby se ha portado rara estos días, como si fuese una persona totalmente ajena a ella. Me preocupa, quisiera saber qué rayos le sucede.

\- Oye, Ruby. - Se dirige a ella interesada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, eh? No pareces ser la misma niña animosa de todos los días.

\- No sé a qué te refieres: sigo siendo yo. - Se sienta en la cama más cercana.

\- ¿En serio? Pues si es así, ¿cómo explicas el tumulto que se formó ayer en el comedor? Cuando creíste que era buena idea hacerme quedar en ridículo tras hacerme parecer que era una completa estúpida y que no servía para nada.

\- Ash, ya vas a empezar con tus cosas.

\- ¿Mis cosas? Perdón, pero estos problemas son de las dos porque tú los estás provocando.

\- ¡Yo no provoco nada, sólo eres tú y tu afinidad a querer pelear, babosa!

\- No me levante la voz, niñata. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

\- Oh, sí. Perdone, señorita, no quise manchar su nombre de porquería.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Alza la voz totalmente cabreada.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar: PORQUERÍA.

\- ¡Hija de puta!

¡¡SLAP!!

No lo pude soportar, hizo que llegara a mi tan intraspasable límite. Le cayé con una bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo rompiéndole la boca, o eso parece, puesto que está sangrando del labio inferior; pero no me importa, está vez se pasó de lo aceptable y vaya que no la voy a perdonar. Por más que me agrade, por más que haya estado preocupada por ella, por más que sea considerada una amiga: ¡le haré pagar por ésta ofensa tan grande!

\- ¡Ahora verás, pendeja, que nadie me habla así! - Se deshace de su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que inmoviliza a Ruby con un glifo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

¡¡SLAP!!

\- ¡Cállate! - Levanta la falda de Ruby: recostándose en ella mientras se pone en "posición". - Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, puta.

\- No, espera, n... ¡AAAHHHH!

No lo creo, en verdad... lo tengo dentro de Ruby: nunca creí que se sentiría tan bien su vagina. La forma en la que envuelve mi miembro, con esa deliciosa viscosidad y sus palpitantes paredes, las cuales no paran de apretarme el pene. Sí, así es: soy hermafrodita; un secreto que he mantenido toda mi vida, al menos fuera de casa y, el cual, me ha traído varios problemas en el pasado, pero no es momento para hablar de ello, ni siquiera podría aunque lo intentara. El placer del momento me invade, siento como mi cuerpo va perdiendo fuerza y mi vista se va nublando: estoy perdiendo la razón en mí con cada fuerte estocada que doy; sólo escucho mis gemidos y los de... ¿Ruby? ¡¿Esta zorra está gimiendo?!

\- ¿Qué?, ¿en verdad te está gustando?

\- No... ¡Ah! ¡Ahh!

\- Tú... perra. - Le despoja de sus prendas: rasgando la ropa que lleva sin detener el movimiento de su ingle.

\- ¡Ya déjame! - Soltando lágrimas. - Por favor...

\- ¡¡QUÉ TE CALLES!! - Lo introduce hasta lo más profundo de Ruby de un sólo golpe.

\- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

He perdido control de mis sentidos, estoy a punto de llegar a ese tan ansiado clímax. Ya no me importa nada más que soltar todo lo que tengo dentro de Ruby, de bañarla con mi semen y venirme todo lo que pueda sobre ella. No resisto, no puedo más. Me vengo, me vengo, ¡me vengo!

\- ¡Ah, mierda! - Abraza desesperadamente a Ruby, dejando salir todo en su vagina ahogando su intimidad en semen blanquecino.

\- Nng... - Se estremece Ruby al sentir aquella viscosa calidez: quedando sin palabras, gimiendo de dolor y humedeciendo su rostro con lágrimas cristalinas. Completamente destrozada.

¿En verdad... acabo de hacerlo? ¿He cumplido esa pequeña fantasía? Pero, esto es extraño, de alguna manera no me siento ni un poco satisfecha; me siento llena de una lamentable culpa, y... ¿remordimiento? Espera, Ruby... Ella... ¿está llorando? Enfoco mi vista totalmente en Ruby: un mar de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, da gemidos de dolor en compañía de pequeños sollozos; ese lindo atuendo que siempre ha tenido, ahora rasgado y mostrando su cuerpo adornado de rasguños; y, lo peor de todo... veo su entrepierna, la vagina que acababa de penetrar se encuentra bañada en sangre y semen, alcanzando a presenciar un pequeño desgarre. Yo... le hice todo eso, la acabo de lastimar. Yo... he violado a Ruby.

\- ¿Pero qué hice?


	2. 02: Desesperación

"Ay, no me puede pasar esto". - Piensa Yang, manteniendo el lápiz en su labio superior mientras intenta poner atención a la clase.

Hola, soy yo, la gran Yang Xiao Long: Cazadora, atleta y comediante de tiempo completo. Seguro se preguntan que cómo es posible que yo, la gran Yang, terminó recibiendo clases extras por parte del profesor Oobleck, pues dejenme esparcir sus dudas, ya que da la casualidad de que está prohibido llevar alguna clase de alimento a clases. Y no, no fui yo la causante.

Nora Valkyrie, siempre he creído que esa chica es súper extraña y no me dejarán mentir, al menos no los que en verdad lo crean; bueno, el punto aquí es que por culpa de ella y sus métodos poco convencionales de introducir comida al aula, me castigaron y ahora estoy aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento.

\- Que termine pronto...

\- Señorita Xiao Long, ¿tiene algo que compartir?

\- Eh... No, nada.

\- Bien, prosigamos.

Sólo espero volverla a ver y verá lo que es bueno...

\- Jeje, parece que alguien tiene conflictos con sus adentros. - Ríe Blake a lo bajo.

\- Sí, algo así.

Ella es Blake Belladona: amiga y compañera de equipo junto a la Reina de Hielo, Weiss, y mi hermanita Ruby. Y, justo como lo dedujeron, las dos estamos soportando esta clase extra a pesar de no haber hecho nada como para merecerlo; pero, ya ni llorar es bueno, y no nos queda de otra más que esperar pacientes a que finalice nuestro tormento.

( Media hora después )

\- Dios, creí que nunca terminaría. - Alzando sus brazos por encima de ella.

\- No es tan malo como parece.

\- Oh, eso lo dice la estudiante "estrella".

\- No empieces, Yang, yo no podría ostentar ese título. Si quieres llamar a alguien estrella de la clase, te sugiero hablar con Pyrrha durante el almuerzo.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Aunque cuando se trata de un combate, nadie se me compara.

\- Hmp, como digas.

\- No sé por qué, pero noto algo de sarcasmo en esas palabras.

\- No es sarcasmo, es duda.

\- ¿Duda de qué?

\- De... No es nada.

\- Ahora me lo dices, Belladona, o divulgaré tus más obscuros secretos.

\- Venga, volvamos a la habitación: Ruby y Weiss han de estar esperando.

\- No cambies el tema.

Ahora que lo menciona, me preocupa un poco... el reciente comportamiento de Ruby y Weiss. Sí, desde que se conocieron se llevaron de la patada, pero últimamente las cosas, en lugar de mejorar, han empeorado considerablemente. Me es algo complicado de explicar, jamás había visto a mi hermanita actuar de esa manera, tan agresiva y poca tolerante: como si fuese otra persona, como si la adorable Ruby que conocí por tantos años se haya esfumado.

\- ¿Crees que estén bien? - Se detiene Yang, preocupada por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

\- Yang... ¿Te preocupa Ruby?

\- Sí, bastante. No ha sido la misma últimamente.

\- Bueno, no puedo asegurar que vayan a estar bien, pero si puedo asegurar que de cualquier manera, las haremos recapacitar si llegasen a hacer una locura. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque somos amigas, y un equipo que se ayuda entre si.

\- Je, wow, ¿de dónde sacas esas palabras tan emotivas?

\- L-Las leí en un libro.

\- Vaya falta de originalidad.

\- Oye...

\- Pero, tienes razón, toda la razón. Vamos.

¿Amigas, eh? Me parece ser la primera vez que escucho a Blake decirlo, se nota como hemos cambiado desde que llegamos a Beacon por primera vez, y el mayor ejemplo podría ser Ruby, aunque no es un cambio del cual sentirse orgullosa. Me hace extrañar a esa Ruby que no podía estar ni un momento separada de mí, que buscaba protección de su hermana mayor y el cariño que sólo yo podría proporcionarle: es... muy nostálgico pensar en ello, al igual que doloroso.

\- Yang.

\- Ahm, ¿sí?

\- Es aquí. - Señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Me quedé pensando en todo el camino, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la habitación...

\- Ah, perdón, estaba pensando.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- Eso espero...

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero algo extraño me detuvo. El picaporte está roto, como si hubiese sido abierto violentamente desde fuera y mantenido presionado por un largo tiempo; pequeñas manchas rojizas se aprecian alrededor de él, combinadas con un fluido ajeno a lo que se muestra: las cuales cubren parte de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Débiles gemidos se escuchan, sollozos traumáticos avivan la habitación y un desliz viscoso resuena. El pavor se apodera de mí, y mi mente se enfoca en una sóla cosa: Ruby.

\- ¡Ruby! - Abre la puerta de un sólo golpe.

Le busco con la mirada, la desesperación se hace presente al notar un pequeño charco de sangre a media habitación, y el rastro que se va expandiendo, de la misma forma de cuando es arrastrado un cuerpo por el suelo.

\- ¿Ruby?

\- Y-Yan...ng...

Una voz apagada, débilmente pronuncia mi nombre, carraspeante y asustadiza. "¿Ruby?, ¿eres tú?" Me hace preguntar, esa... no podría ser Ruby.

\- ¡Por dios, Ruby!

Blake alza la voz, dirigiéndose asustada hacia un rincón de la habitación... Me he paralizado, el miedo no me permite siquiera voltear a ver lo que sucede. "¿Ruby está ahí?"...

"¿Acaso Ruby no está bien?"

Siento un nudo en la garganta, el habla se me corta y las náuseas no me permiten continuar... No me importa... Lo que sea que esté ahí, no debería importarme, pero... si en verdad fuese Ruby... yo... ¡Maldición!

\- Ruby...

Con la poca fuerza que me queda volteo... Nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen.

\- ¡¡RUUUUUUBYYYYYYYY!!

Ahí está, en un rincón, con la mirada pérdida y ostentando una expresión perturbadora; su ropa demacrada, manchada por la sangre que brota de su intimidad, y las pequeñas cortadas que abundan en su cuerpo; su rostro, lo que había sido una cara feliz por mucho tiempo, ahora es una traumática y falta de brillo, como si hubiese muerto toda emoción en ella. Casi colapsando, corro hacia ella... aún sin creer lo que estoy viendo... completamente aterrada.

\- ¿Ruby? ¡Dios mio, Ruby, ¿quién te hizo esto?!

\- A... A...

\- ¡¿quién lo hizo?!

Cada vez más, voy perdiendo los estribos...

\- Yang, espera. - Limpiando las lágrimas que no paran de salir. - Debemos llevarla a un hospital.

\- ¡¡Dime, Ruby!! ¡¿Quién fue!?

\- Yang... detente...

\- ¡¡DILO, CARAJO!! - Golpea la pared, aumentando la fuerza con cada grito.

\- We...e... - Intenta articular, sumisa ante la presión de Yang.

\- ¡¡¡DILO!!!

\- We...is...iss...

Weiss Schnee... Voy a matarte.


End file.
